Succubus
by spockandawe
Summary: The only reason Tarrlok feels so exhausted and drained is because with Korra around, he's not getting enough sleep. Right?


Based off MongolianTiger's recent succubus!Korra art! She asked for someone to write something, and she makes such wonderful art all the time that I really wanted to give back :D I've been flipping the idea around in my head since it was brought up, but I finally got it into a shape I thought I could write. It's a less literal interpretation than in her picture, but the same sort of idea.

* * *

That first night, Tarrlok had been certain it was a dream. There was no chance that the Avatar would have snuck away from her guardians and come to see _him_, of all people. Besides, she'd had such a sheltered childhood that he'd always imagined she had to be a complete innocent. It would be completely out of character for her to slip into his room and wake him up with the feeling of her mouth on his body. No. It was just a dream, so he reached out to her and enjoyed what his imagination had created for him. He invited her back into bed with him, but she laughed and told him no. The last thing she'd said as she left was that tomorrow, _he_ should come find _her_. He smiled and agreed and made a show of repeating the address back to her. When she was gone, he lay back, hoping he'd remember the dream in the morning.

He did remember, but he was less sure that it had been a dream. Even if he'd been able to explain away the stains on his sheets, there was no way to account for the raw scratches she'd left on his back. It had to be real, then. Didn't it? He healed the scratches away, but once that evidence was gone he asked himself over and over again whether anything had happened, over and over until he almost had to question his own sanity.

Korra would tell him. All Tarrlok had to do was see her, and then he would know. Surely she'd never been able to lie well enough to keep a secret. And when she arrived at the council meeting, her expression was so calm and collected that he had to admit that he'd hallucinated the whole thing. She met his eyes easily, no more or often than the other council members. She was all business, even when he slipped a few tentative hints into their conversation. She didn't know what he was talking about and didn't care enough to pursue it. But- When they had a brief moment alone, then her face changed. Her smile was different, her eyes were almost predatory, and when she spoke her voice practically purred.

That was all he got from her that day, but at least it was enough to tell him that it had really happened. He badly wanted to pull her aside when the meeting finally ended, but she slipped away and there was nothing he could do but walk home alone and wait for the evening. As the sun began to set, Tarrlok was at a loss as to how he should behave. Was this a courtship? Was it nothing more than physical pleasure? She'd come to see him before, and without an invitation. Why not come to his house again instead of using a mysterious address halfway across the city? Finally, he grabbed a bottle of expensive, imported wine and set out.

When he climbed out of the taxi, there was a light on in the upper story of the apartment. That was promising. She didn't answer when he knocked, but the door was unlocked and after a few minutes he went inside and headed up the narrow staircase. He stopped outside what had to be the bedroom and took a moment to adjust his coat, smooth back his hair, make sure everything was in order.

Tarrlok hardly could have guessed what would be there when she opened the door, but he had _not_ expected to see his brother. There was a painful rush of betrayal, but before he could say anything Korra had yanked him inside, shut the door, and shoved him against the wall. Her whole body pressed against his as she kissed him, with her fingers tangling in his hair and her thigh pressed between his legs. It was hard to find his voice, but he tried to protest as she led him back to the bed. Seeing his brother naked was bad enough, but this- It was some consolation that Noatak looked as uncomfortable as he felt, though his brother made no effort to persuade Korra this was a bad idea.

With every kiss, it felt more difficult to refuse her anything. Even when she was turned to Noatak, he didn't resent that she was sharing her attentions. He only wanted as much of her as she would give. She didn't seem to tire as the night went on. When Tarrlok was spent she turned to his brother, and when he was done, she turned right back to them. When both of them were breathing heavily and begging for just a few minutes to recover, she retrieved the bottle of wine he'd dropped and sipped from it as she waited for them to be ready again.

Tarrlok was exhausted in the morning, of course. He'd done his best not to look at his watch so he wouldn't know how much sleep he'd missed, but it must have been after midnight before he even left the apartment for his own house. Korra seemed unaffected. He yawned through the workday and drank strong tea to keep himself alert, but she acted as though she'd had nothing more than a quiet night with plenty of sleep. He wasn't able to get her alone to talk, but the sly look in her eyes when nobody else was watching made his heart pound harder.

They hadn't done much talking last night, but as the sun set, he found himself preparing to head back to that apartment. He stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing. As far as everyone knew, the Avatar still lived on Air Temple Island. She had no reason to be in her small, cheap apartment when there was nothing to call her there. If he went to see her, there wouldn't be anyone there. It would be foolish to even try. Still though- It couldn't hurt to _check_. If she wasn't there, nobody would know but him. If she was, it would be a wonderful surprise.

It had been a shock to see his brother standing in front of the door as his taxi came to a stop. Noatak hadn't been expecting him either, and they both exchanged a few sheepish smiles, but neither of them was able to focus on the conversation. Their eyes kept turning to that one lit window upstairs. When they reached the bedroom, Korra was waiting naked on the bed. She wasn't surprised at all. She only grinned and asked them what took so long.

Night after night after night. It was a schedule he could hardly handle. There was only so much makeup could do to hide the dark circles under his eyes, but Tarrlok did his best to explain it away to his colleagues as overwork. Every single night. Him, his brother, and Korra. She used them until they were so tired they could hardly move and always seemed ready for more. He tried to beg her for a break, even one night of rest, and she always agreed. It didn't matter, because even when he locked himself in his own bedroom he'd wake up halfway to her apartment with no memory of walking there. She always smiled and tell him she would have been surprised if he'd managed to spend a night away.

He was always tired now. His hands always shook from the exhaustion, and instead of eating lunch, these days he would lock himself in his office and doze for an hour. That was on the days that Korra didn't lock herself in the office _with_ him. It used to be rare, but now it happened several times a week. He was tired, so tired, and he needed the sleep, but it was impossible to refuse her. Every night, no matter how he wanted to lie down and rest, he stumbled to his feet and set out across the city to see her.

The worse it got, the more he needed her. No matter how exhausted he was, it seemed more and more important that he see Korra. Noatak seemed as badly off. They were too tired to talk much, these days, but as soon as Korra reached out to them they had energy enough for whatever she wanted. Tarrlok had been forced to take sick leave from the council lately, and on any day he didn't go to work, Korra was sure to be there at his house in the afternoon. And then he'd walk to her apartment at night. Surely it was restful. It was relaxing to be with her. It always so good. If he could just spend more time with Korra. He'd do better if he could spend more time with Korra. Anything she wanted. Anything.


End file.
